An Angry Videl
by Gohun
Summary: Videl gets mad at Gohan he used her to get to her father for what he did to he said he defeated cell and it was a lie gohan got mad and decided to get revenge thru videl but that was not gohan intension he just didn't want her following him.


_**An Angry Videl**_

_**By Gohun**_

_**Disclamier do not own dragonballz or its characters but gohun is my character.**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Betrayal**_

_**Videl lost her true friend just before the cell games they had a great time together videl and this boy were becoming the best friends ever but just as he arrived he disappeared without a trace. He used to attend orange star elementary. Along with sharpner and erase we got along great we were the fiercefull four we did everything together for the past year but then he was gone without a trace.**_

_**Couple of years later he reappeared when in orange star junior high but this time he was there for more than a year two years she wonder what had happened to him for the past four years where has he been she tried to ask him but nothing ever came out of his mouth he was distant more despressed than ever she wonder what could have happen to him to make him change this much.**_

_**So gohan what ever happen to you why are you so distant you hardly talk anymore I want to know and so does the others right erase sharpner yeah gohan well that nice of you to be concern but I cant not know as he walked away from why did you have to sent me to this place again but I know why you did it but this is not for me I cant do this anymore its my fault that dad is dead and I will fix it I will bring dad from the dead so that he can be with his family again. **_

_**I will leave yes that is the solution I have no place anymore they will be happy to see him again and I will leave forever and leave everyone that cared for me in order to bring him back to life including you videl the person that I cared for the most.**_

_**The next day he decided to put his plan into action he and videl became best friends again he told her that he was sad that his father was not with him for the time being but that soon he would return and everything would be back to normal. Don't worry gohan okay as the year almost ended they were talking about next year they would be freshman in high school and stuff like that.**_

_**Just as the year was coming to end videl ask gohan if he was going to satan high next year yes a school was being named in his father honored for defeating cell. And of course he told her yes they had slept overs once in a while and chi was fine with it that her son was finally coming to his senses that it wanst him fault that his father gave up his life.**_

_**But he knew otherwise his plan was set and soon he would go on his jouney that when a new girl appeared she was from east junior high she was just there for a couple of weeks.**_

_**Videl and gohan had kissed a couple of times and things started to heat up they even did it a couple of times they were talking about annoucing to there parents that they were boyfriend and girlfriend but gohan told her not yet lets wait until next year to tell them okay.**_

_**Behind her back he went to lime he needed her help for something it all fitted into his plan of running away.**_

_**He told her what she had to say if anyone ask if it was true that he and lime were in item that was the reason she came to orange star junior high to be with understood his plan but why were are you going far away from this place and to set things as they were supposed to be meant he assure her that he would be fine and that one day he would return and find a way to repay her.**_

_**Look gohan the way you could repay me if to fix what we are about to destory I know that you like that satan girl its no secret to anyone but how did you know I just do its all over school there saying that you two can be the hottest couple ever. **_

_**Oh okay then I do what you ask of me lime in return of this favor I am ask you I promise to make her happy good then are you ready to do this yes then tomorrow is the day be ready because I know I will.**_

_**The next day gohan and videl were in the park having a great time along with sharpner and erase it was the day before graduation when she arrived look its lime the new girl in town.**_

_**I heard that her last boyfreind ditch her and left her for another girl sharpner don't say that in front of her. Well erase its true he did leave me for a short time but we got back together he just been fooling around with some slut.**_

_**How can you talk about it with a calm tone well we met four years ago since then we hit it off right away. He ran away and went back to have fun with some girl he had a crush on but now we are back together isnt that right gohan.**_

_**What stated videl gohan it cant be can it.**_

_**He went up to lime and kissed her on the lips well videl it was great I finally got to have my way with the daugther of the I though she was going to be hard but I guess wrong she was too easy.**_

_**She slapped him across his face with such rage how could you do this to me I though you loved me but I guess I was wrong your nothing but a big jerk gohan and one day you will pay for this.**_

_**Well videl at first you were a big tease talking about your father like he is some kind of hero this and that I was getting tired of it so I decided to take some action. Before you were great but after your father defeated cell you became a spoil brat so when I got transferred here I decided to put my plan into work and you know what it worked like a charm.**_

_**You were easy to easy you were great videl but I had better slap again how dare you insult me that way I don't deserve this treatment from you gohan I though you really loved me all those words that you don't me were just a lie you just wanted to get into my pants.**_

_**I though you were different from those other boys I cared for you but know all that I feel for you is hatred and anger you used me gohan and that I will never forget I hate you gohan.**_

_**He grabbed her by force and kissed her one last time she tried to back away but it was no use he had her in his arms it felt great to be in his arms again and she fell for him once again she accepted it and once she decided to kiss him back they broke apart.**_

_**See like I said too easy videl bastard I hate you. You hate me because you hate the fact that you love me what a pathetic girl that what you will always be videl in my mind you will be just another girl. But to tell you the truth I shall tell you I did enjoy taking your most perish thing that you cherish the most your virtinity.**_

_**It was great but enough of this already lime are you ready to go yes gohan as they kissed lets go back to east city where I belonged I just wanted to have a little fun you know that you are the only one that I love and will always love. Yes gohan as they kissed thanks videl for taking good care of my gohan bitch no you're the bitch you were his bitch for the past two years oh don't you think I didn't know.**_

_**Comon on gohan lets go as he looked at her one last time sorry videl but this is for the best I know that one day you will forgive me but this way I wont leave you thinking where have I gone and go look for me this way you wont look for me anymore good bye my love my true and only love.**_

_**She stared to cry after he left there girl I cant believe what I just withness our gohan he just used you like that I cant believe it I didn't want to believe it either but it true that bastard used me he insulted me in front of everyone I hate him.**_

_**Girl I never would have guessed that gohan could go so low I just don't understand him what happen to him that made him so cold he used you in the worst possible way maybe just maybe he wanted to get to your father using you he got his revenge somehow. What are you saying that my father did something to gohan or his family that is the reson he used me.**_

_**Yes that is what I think there is no other explantion videl.**_

_**What could my father done to gohan could that be the reason he used me the way he did no that not it my father nor gohan have never met that bastard will pay dearly for this one day I promise I will get my revenge.**_

_**Three years later……….**_

_**Looking for a beta reader for this story and my other ones if interested email me back**_

_**I wrote this story a long time ago I have decided to post it and see how it goes.**_


End file.
